rainy night
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Lemon. PWP.


**Rainy Night**

 **PWP**

 **Don't own anything.**

Trunks and Mai were in the forest of Mt. Pao, both were training.

 **BANG!**

A loud shot rang out, scaring some of the birds in the nearby trees. Several cans on a makeshift bench were knocked over or blown up completely.

" Nice shot. " Trunks complimented.

" Thanks. " Mai replied smiling, shouldering her 12 gauge and pulling out her pistols. As she took aim to shoot, a loud crash behind her caused her to look behind and saw that a large oak had crashed to the earth and splintered.

She looked to Trunks and saw that he was smirking, she playfully rolled her eyes and shot down the remaining cans on the rock, not missing a one. As she was reloading her pistols, a loud clap of thunder from above stopped her, she looked to the sky and then to Trunks, who was frowning at how dark the sky was, he looked to her.

" I think we should get to shelter. " He said, holstering his sword.

Mai shrugged and continued to reload her pistols, " It's just a little rain. " she said.

 **A minute later,**

 _ **WHHOOOSSHH! CLAP! WHOOOO!**_

" It's just a little rain! " Trunks shouted over the howling wind and hard rain.

" Shut up! " Mai shouted back, shielding her eyes from the biting rain.

A small limb flew by Trunks' face, grazing him across the cheek.

" Stay close! There's limbs flying around! " He cautioned her as he reached back and grasped her arm, pulling her to him.

" Ok! " She replied, narrowly missing another slightly larger limb flying towards her, grasping his hand.

Trunks looked around for some kind of shelter they could use until the storm passed. He knew this area pretty well and knew of several places that were good to stay in for the night, but with this storm, none of them were safe or big enough for 2 people. However he knew of another place they could stay, but it was at least 3 miles away from where they are and they'd never get there before dark at this rate.

The place he was thinking of was Gohan's old home. Gohan had built it after the design of his Father and Grandpa Gohan's old home, it was just a little bigger then that house. Though Gohan had left him the house, he still called it Gohan's home.

" Mai! Get on my back! " He shouted to her.

" What?! " She shouted back.

" Get on! I know where we can stay until the storm passes! We'll get there quicker if I run! " He shouted.

Making sure her guns were secure, Mai jumped on his back. It was a little awkward with his sword in the way, but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He placed his hands on her thighs to hold her in place and without warning, took off in the direction of Gohan's home.

In just under a minute they were at the house. It was covered in moss and a few vines, it wasn't much, but it was warm and dry.

Trunks opened the door and walked inside, letting go of Mai as she let go of him and slid down to the wooden floor with a soft thud. Water dripped from their clothes and puddled around them.

" It ain't much. But it's safe and dry. " Trunks said as he looked around for a lantern, though it was still day out, the sun was setting and it'll only get darker with the storm. Finding the lantern, he placed it by the bed in the corner and found some firewood next to the fireplace on the other side of the house.

Above the fireplace, on the mantel, mai noticed 2 pictures. Walking over to them, she saw that one was of 2 people and a baby with a tail wrapped around the man's arm. The man's other arm was around a small woman, all 3 were smiling at the camera.

The other picture was of Bulma with her hair near her shoulders and in her arms was a baby also. Mai smiled as she looked at the picture, she didn't have to ask who the baby was. From his dark blue eyes and blue hair, she knew that it was Trunks.

" The other three are Gohan and his parents, Goku and Chichi. " He said as he came over to her and looked at the pictures too.

" Hmm. " Mai hummed quietly, " What's with the tail? " She asked.

Trunks gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head, before he answered, " It's part of being what me, my Father, Goku, and Gohan are. "

" Saiyans have tails? " She asked again, eyes wide in wonder.

" They do. Father's and Goku's tails were cut off and Gohan's was pulled out when he was, I believe, 5 years old. " He answered.

" What about yours? "

" I'm not sure. Mother never said. "

" Could the doctors have removed it when you were born? "

" Maybe. As I said, I'm not sure. " He answered.

They were quiet for a moment until a loud growling made itself known, both blushed as they realized that it was coming from both of their stomach's.

Giving another nervous laugh, Trunks said, " I'll, uh, see if there's anything here to eat. "

He searched for any food capsules that Gohan may have left or stored away for emergencies. He wasn't here that much and never long enough to eat, he only ate from the river nearby and slept. After searching for several minutes, he came up empty, if there was anything here it's gone now, either by other hungry humans or a curious animal.

" There's a small river near here. I'll go and see if there's still any fish big enough for us. I'll be back shortly. " He said, turning to the door.

" Not out in that weather your not. It's dark out and you'll get sick. " She protested.

" I'll be fine. And I'll be back before you know it! " He replied with a big grin and was gone before she could say another word, the door closing behind him.

Sighing, Mai turned back to the fireplace. Gathering the firewood, she began to make a fire to cook the fish, if there will be any, if not then at least they'll be warm. These fall rains could get really cold up here in the mountains, especially at night.

Speaking of cold, Mai looked down at her soaking clothes and knew that if she didn't get out of them soon, she'd get sick herself. And that brought on another problem, Trunks was with her. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with shedding her clothes and walking around in her underwear or in the nude, but that was in the comfort of her home not out in the mountains with a man, who happened to be her best friend.

" There must be something here I could wear until my clothes are more dry. " She said to herself as she looked around for anything that she could wear or make to wear for a short time, placing her guns by the bed and undressing as she went.

The only thing she saw that she could use was the sheets and blanket on the bed.

Trunks returned from the river and had found two decent sized fish for him and Mai. He saw a light through the window, letting him know that Mai had a fire going. As he drew closer, he caught her shadow moving about and blushed a deep red as he realized that she was now naked.

Trying his best not to look in the window, he knocked on the door.

A small gasp was heard and thudding as he heard her go to the bed, rustling around and then she called out,

" Whose there? I'm armed! "

" It's me. " He replied.

" Why did you knock? " She asked as she opened the door, one hand on the blanket, the other held her shotgun.

Trunks gave a nervous laugh, " I, uh, saw your shadow. But that was it I swear! " He ended quickly as he saw her arm twitch.

She glared at him for a moment before she moved away from the soaked saiyan prince, letting him in with their dinner,

" I'll let that slide. Mostly because I know you to not be a complete perv and besides, your going to have get out of those wet clothes too. You can do that while I'll fix the fish. Is there any knives around? " She said.

Sighing with relief, Trunks shook his head and showed her the fish in his hand. She saw that they were already skinned and gutted, they just needed to be put on a pike and cooked.

Laying her shotgun back down next to the bed, she took the fish from him, she walked back over to the fire and placed the fish over it, keeping her back to him.

Mai kept her focus on the fish as Trunks undressed. The clunking of his sword hitting the floor had her looking over to him, she blushed and quickly turned back to the fish. Though, if she were honest with herself, she'd rather continue to stare at the nice view of Trunks' backside.

 _' And I wouldn't mind staring at the front either. '_ She thought with another blush as she turned the fish over.

Trunks' took the sheet from the bed, wrapped it around his waist and walked over to Mai, sitting down beside her. She glanced over at him and stared a little longer than she thought necessary and quickly turned back to the fish.

A few minutes later, the fish was done. They devoured the fish soon after and now sat quietly, listening and watching the fire and to the storm outside.

The quiet was interrupted by Mai yawning.

" We should get some sleep. " Trunks said quietly.

" Is...is Black still in the city? " She asked. Trunks was quiet for a moment, " Yes. He's still there. Thank Kami. "

Nodding, Mai stood and turned to the bed, but then stopped and turned back to him, " What about you? "

" You take the bed. I'll lay here. "

Shaking her head, Mai replied, " Trunks. You don't have to stay on the floor. There's plenty of room for both of us on the bed. "

" I'd rather you take the bed Mai. " He insisted, keeping his eyes on the fire.

" Why? "

" It's a full moon tonight. "

Seeing the confused look from the corner of his eye, Trunks explained further, " If I had my tail and looked up at the moon, I'd turn into an Oozaru; a giant ape that shoot ki blasts from it's mouth. And if I don't look up at the moon, I'll remain as I am. But even that comes with...a complication. " His cheeks tinted red as he finished.

" Like what? A rash? " She joked, laughing.

Trunks mumbled something, blushing more.

" Huh? What was that? "

" I go into heat. " He repeated.

Mai turned scarlet. " But you said if you had your tail. So what's the problem? " She said.

" That part doesn't matter. With or without my tail, I'll still go into heat. So unless you want to be a mother in the next nine months and ravished for the rest of the night, take the damn bed and go to sleep. " He replied, looking away from her, blushing.

Mai blushed again and quickly jumped into the bed, turning her back to him.

Trunks nearly sighed in disappointment when she went to the bed, but shook it away and mentally punched himself for even thinking such things.

Trunks breathed in and out slowly, but realized that that was a bad idea as he caught Mai's scent. She wasn't fertile tonight, but that didn't make her scent any less sweeter to him.

 _' This is why I don't go out on full moons! Why did I have to go out today? Oh yeah, I'd thought I'd be home before night fell. I should've known better! But the full moon never_ _ **really**_ _affected before. At least not until...I met Mai. '_ He thought as he stood up, leaving the sheet on the floor. _' I need to get some air. '_ He continued as he opened the door and leaned up against the wall. Letting the cold wind and light drizzle of rain coming off the roof hit his heated skin.

" Just get through the night Trunks. You'll be fine in the morning. " He told himself as he breathed in the scent of the rain.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

Mai jolted awake. She looked around the room and saw Trunks on the floor by the fireplace, sleeping soundly. The fire was now embers and the cold was evident.

" Trunks? " She called to him, getting up and going to him, keeping the blanket close around her. She gently shook his shoulder, rousing him from his sleep. He looked at her with bleary eyes before blinking them clear,

" What's the matter? Is Black here? " He asked, raising up to a sitting position, the sheet falling to his navel.

" No. But the fire's out and it's getting colder. You need to get in the bed or you'll freeze. " She answered, trying not to look at where the sheet was.

" No. You stay in the bed, I'll stay here and add some more wood to the embers and get it going again. " He said as he reached for the fireplace, keeping one hand on the sheet.

Mai placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him, " Trunks. There ain't no more firewood. We used it all earlier. Come on, get in the bed, it's warmer. " She said, trying to help him up and over to the bed, but he stayed put.

" Did you not hear me earlier? I can't be close to you right now! It's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk it! "

" And I'm not going to risk you freezing to death! "

" So you want me to rape you?! "

Mai stopped pulling on his arm at his words, starring wide eyed at him.

" Because that's what's going to happen if you pull me into that bed with you. "

She was quiet for only a second before she said, " I trust you. " And started to pull his arm again.

" But I don't trust me. " He muttered as he finally let her pull him to the bed.

Keeping the sheet securely wrapped around his waist as she pushed him to the bed and scooted himself over to the wall as close as he could without going through it. The less contact with her the better.

Mai laid down on the bed again, her back to his. At least for a moment, before she turned over and moved closer to him. A low growl from Trunks warned her to not come any closer.

" Mai. " He growled, moving closer to the wall.

She ignored him and pressed her front to his back, wrapping her arm around his middle. " See? Everything's fine. " She said, snuggling up against him.

 _' Says you. '_ He thought as a part of him harden and tented the sheet around his waist.

* * *

 **Another few hours later,**

Mai woke to something brushing against her neck. Looking to her side, she saw that it was Trunks breathing against her neck. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt him moving against her backside.

" Trunks? " She whispered, pushing back.

He only responded by growling low and pushed back against her a little harder. She gasped when she felt something hard hit her lower back.

 _' That is defiantly_ _ **not**_ _his sword! '_ She thought, a blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck.

" Trunks. " She said a little louder, grabbing his hand on her waist.

" Mm. Mai. You smell so good. " He mumbled, placing a light kiss between her neck and shoulder, moving his hand from her waist to her covered breast.

She gasped as he began kneading and pinching her breast and nipple.

" Trunks. " She said again as he continued to kiss up and down her shoulder and neck. He moved his hand up and pushed the sheet away and continued to knead her breast.

" Trunks..ah..Stop. " She said, her breathe catching at his touch.

" No. " He mumbled again, pulling the sheet further down, caressing her side and stomach as he did.

" Please...wake up. " She pleaded, trying not to give into what he was doing, but her body was betraying her as he continued down to her hips and thighs.

His arm couldn't go no further, not that it needed to as it came back up to her thigh, going between it and the other, going up to her core. She thought that he was going to place his fingers inside of her as his hand drew nearer, but he moved up to her hip, skipping over her core.

She sighed either in relief or frustration, she didn't know. But she did know that if she didn't wake him up... _' Oh! '_ He had suddenly touched her core and it had caused her to moan loudly at the touch.

" Like that? " He asked, pushing his fingers inside of her and began moving in and out of her.

" Trunks...Please... " She begged.

He turned her over on her back and began kissing up her neck as he climbed over on top of her. She stared up at his face and saw that he was still asleep as he came up and kissed her, taking her by surprise as his tongue touched her lips, opening up to him as he slid his tongue into her mouth and made her tongue dance with his.

She tried to resist, she really did, but it felt too good as she pushed with her tongue back into his mouth dancing with his tongue there until he found her clit and pinched it, causing her to pull away from him,

" Ahh Trunks! " She moaned as he then moved to kissing back down her neck to her breasts. He kissed and sucked her right breast while his free hand kneaded and pinched the left. He removed his hand from her and began kissing down her stomach, licking and then biting as he went.

She watched as he went down to her core, " Trunks, stop. Please...Ohhh! " she said breathlessly, but like before, he ignores her and went straight to her core. He kissed, licked, and sucked her, keeping her legs still as they went around his head as he sucked harder. He then added his fingers again, moving in and out of her in a fast pace.

Her hands went to his head, threading into his hair and pressing him closer to her as she could. She felt the pressure building and just as it hit her, she screamed out his name,

" TRRUUNNKKSSS! "

Unfortunately, her scream finally woke Trunks up from his sleep.

Opening his eyes, Trunks saw where he was and slowly looked up and saw Mai with her head on the pillow, her hands in his hair, her long legs around his head, his fingers inside of her, her juices around and in his mouth, swallowing, he nearly growled in pleasure at the taste of her on his tongue.

He slowly took his fingers from her, unwrapped her legs from his head and moved away from her,

" Mai. " He said, looking at her solemnly

Opening her eyes, Mai saw that he was now awake and looking at her. The look in his eyes was almost enough to make her feel guilty for letting what went on go on for how long it did. Almost being the keyword.

Raising up to a sitting position, she looked back at him, as he kept his eyes on her face.

" Why didn't you wake me up? " He asked quietly.

" I tried. " Was her answer, looking to the side.

Glaring at her now, he shouted, " SO YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LET ME RAPE YOU IN MY SLEEP! "

" IT'S NOT RAPE IF YOU HAVE A WILLING PARTNER! " She shouted back, glaring back at him, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up. Trunks glanced down for a moment and then looked away.

" But you weren't willing in the beginning. Were you? " He asked, more angry at himself now then at her.

" No. " She said so quietly that if not for his sensitive hearing, he would've missed it.

" I'm going back to the fireplace. I never should've... " He said as he went to get up, but he stopped when Mai touched his arm. His eyes widen at hearing her ask, almost shyly,

" Can...Can we keep going? "

" You want to keep going?! After what I... " He didn't finish as she lounged at him, silencing him as she kissed him, repeating to him what he had done earlier to her.

He groaned as she kissed him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her there as they kissed passionately, hands roaming on their sides. Pulling away, they went to the other's necks, Trunks licked and sucked at hers, while Mai kissed and lightly sucked at his.

Trunks went to go further, but she stopped him by placing her hand to his cock. Though surprised at the size of him, she hide it as she stroked him and pushed him to the bed, kissing from under his neck to his muscled chest, to his nipples to his chiseled abs, passed his navel until she was at his cock.

" Mai... " He began, but stopped as she went down on him, what she couldn't put in her mouth, she used her hand to continue to stroke the rest.

" Oh Kami Mai. " He moaned as he raised his hand, threading his fingers in her long black hair as she licked and sucked him. And when her free hand moved to his balls, he knew he was done for.

" Mai. " Was her only warning as he shot into her mouth, it was too much for her and what she didn't swallow landed on her stomach and breasts.

As she looked up from his cum on her, she saw that he was still hard and if possible, bigger. Looking up at him, she saw what could almost be called a evil smirk on his handsome face as he reached for her. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her up as though she weighed nothing, of course to him, she did weigh nothing.

He placed her over his cock and without warning, slammed her down on it. She screamed, though she was no virgin and neither was he. He was alot bigger then any of her past lovers and there weren't that many of them, it was almost like she was virgin again.

He kept her there, letting her get use to him being inside of her. he rubbed circles on her hips as she slowly got used to him. She moved her hips, feeling him rub against her caused her to moan low at the feeling and him to groan.

He then lifted her up some and then back down, both moan as they moved. She placed her hands on his chest and began to move on her own, he kept his hands on her hips, steadying her.

" Ahh, Trunks. " She moaned.

He groaned before he said huskily, " Ride me Mai. " His voice filled with lust.

She complied. Going as fast as she could, running her hands on his chest, leaving light scratch marks on his chest and stomach. After a while, she moved her hands to her breasts, caressing them as she went up and down on him.

He moved his hands from her hips and brushed her hands away and replaced them with his own, as he leaned up and latched onto one and knead the other. She put her hands around his back and caressed him there, feeling the scars from his battles with the androids, Babidi and Dabora, and finally Black. She had her own scars, but hers were nothing to his. he wasn't littered with them, but he had them.

Trunks pushed her back onto her back, kissing her suddenly again as her hands went further down his back. She found one scar that was odd. It was like a bullet wound, but he was bullet proof, and if a bullet did manage to pierce his skin, this one would've paralized him.

" Don't touch that. " He growled as he pulled away from her lips, thrusting into her hard, causing her to gasp and press down on the circluar scar.

He stopped moving, growled deeply before he pulled away from her completely.

" Trunks? Please don't leave. It was an accident. I'm sorry. " She pleaded, trying to hold him to her, but he pulled away and turned her around on all fours. He moved her long hair to one side as he leaned over her, kissing from her shoulder, down all of her back and back up.

" Trunks? Ahhh! " She screamed as he slammed back into her and latched onto her shoulder, she felt his fangs dig into her flesh. His hands came around, grabbed and kneaded her breasts as he continuously slammed into her fast and hard.

" Ahhhh! Trunks too hard! Ohhhh! What are you...ahhh Dooing! " She asked as he kept going. The bed was shaking so bad that she thought it was about to break, she went down to her forearms and screamed into the pillow as that made him go deeper into her. One of his hands moved from her breasts to where he was thrusting, found her clit and pinched it hard, causing her to scream out again as she came a second time, but he still didn't stop.

He turned to the side, not breaking his rhythm, he kept his arm around her and on her breast as he kneaded and rubbed her clit non stop.

" Trunks! AHHH! " She screamed again, placing her hand to his thigh, either to get him to stop or push him more to her, she didn't know.

Letting go of her shoulder, he said with a growl, " I warned you what would happen. And now I'm not gonna stop. Not until we're both worn out or you can't move. " He licked the shell of her ear, down her neck and back to her shoulder where he latched on again and held her tighter and renewed his thrusting.

" But if I get pregnant... " She started.

" You won't. At least not this night. Your not fertile tonight. " He said, going back to her shoulder, pressing his fangs further into her skin, causing her to moan and groan at both the biting and the thrusting.

 _' This night? '_ " Ahhhh! Oh Kammiii! " She screamed in pleasure.

" Say my name. Scream it. Let anyone who might be listening know who you belong to. " He said almost darkly, causing her to shiver and scream again.

 _' What does he mean by that? '_ She thought as she screamed his name again.

" Mine. " He growled as he turned her again, halting his hard thrusts long enough to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling her to him, her arms going around his neck again as he resumed thrusting into her again. And again biting into her shoulder harder then he did last time.

" Ahhh! Trunks! Pleeassee! " She pleaded, holding onto him as he grabbed her ass and pressed her to him harder.

" Say your mine. " He groaned as he felt himself reaching his climax.

" Ahhh Ohhh Ugh! I'm.. ahh...y-you-yours! " She shouted as he slammed into her, bit down into her shoulder, and stayed still as they both came. She bit into his shoulder and dug her nails in his shoulders as she continued to feel him fill her with his seed.

Groaning, Trunks thrusted lightly as he felt her bite him. Mai felt something warm and wet go down her chest, she moved to see what it was, but Trunks kept her where she was.

After several minutes, he finally let go of her shoulder, licking up the excess blood that flowed down to her breasts.

Pulling away from her shoulder, Mai saw that the haze in his eyes was clearing up as he looked at her, reaching up, he moved her wet hair away from her sweaty face and kissed her lightly before asking,

" You alright? "

" Yeah. I'm fine. " She answered, caressing his cheek.

" Good. " He replied, thrusting up against her, letting her feel that he was still far from finished.

" S-still? " She asked, eyes wide.

" I did say until we're both worn out or you can't move, didn't I? And I can see that your still moving. And I'm not worn out yet. " He smirked that evil smirk again and started again.

It was near daybreak before they finally got too tired to move, Mai more so then Trunks.

Breathing heavily and with a laugh, mai asked, " Can we stop now? " as they lay beside each other, Trunks' arm around her shoulder as she lay on his chest, listening as his heavy breathing and racing heart slowed.

" Hmm, I don't know...I think I can go another around still.. " He answered with a serious look, making her look at him.

" But for now. I'll let you rest. " He said with a grin, causing her to slap him on the chest.

" Jerk! That wasn't funny! " She said, giggling a second later.

He laughed along with her for a moment.

" Trunks? " She asked after she calmed down.

" Yeah? "

" Why did you bite my shoulder? Is that another saiyan thing? "

Trunks was quiet for a minute before he answered, " Yeah. It is. "

" What does it mean? "

Again he was quiet before answering, " It means that.. your mine. My mate. Life mate actually. "

" Life mate? As in I'm now your... "

" Wife. In saiyan terms at least. "

Mai was quiet as she let that sink in.

" This is why I warned you. Because now your stuck with me for the rest of our days and even death won't separate us. " He said, thinking that her silence was her regretting what happened now.

" And that's a bad thing why? " She asked, snuggling up against him more.

" Your fine with this? "

" Why wouldn't I? " she asked, her eyes closing.

Deciding to get his answer later, he said one more thing before he let sleep claim him as well,

" You do realize that mother's going to want grand-kids now right? "

Yawning, Mai replied, " I don't mind. Maybe after Black's gone. "

Trunks' eyes shot open at hearing that and stare at her before he smiled and held her to him as he fell asleep.

As Mai drifted further off into sleep, an image of a blue haired, black eyed little boy came to her mind along with a black haired, blue eyed little girl.

 **End.**

 **hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
